Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and more particularly, to a user interface for creating and editing Boolean logic.
Boolean logic is commonly used to represent data and conditional processes in software. Boolean logic is typically authored by using a combination of operators, operands, and parentheses to denote an order of logic expression evaluation. Visual interfaces for authoring and representing Boolean logic expressions are not predictive and are restricted to graphs and complex non-intuitive editors.